1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garment hangers and closet space More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved garment hanger that includes a retractable wheel that is designed to maximize space in a closet. The present invention includes a hook portion attached to a housing enclosing a retractable reel having a spring-biased spool wound with a cord. One end of the cord is attached to the upper portion of the body portion. The retractable reel is configured to extend, retract, and latch the cord in any desired length.
One of the frustrations of living in a small or poorly designed space is lack of storage. Some articles one cannot live without, and as one gets older, the more things that will be accumulated. Some belongings may start spilling out into the living space because the closet does not need any more space. A closet may need a makeover and when closet space is at a premium, it is important to make every inch count. Some planning and a few changes will possibly net some prime storage real estate in what was once a jam-packed closet.
For example, utilizing the floor for a combination of off-season storage, accessories and shoes may be sensible. The best storage option may be a low-lying cubby. Or another option to creating more space is hanging more clothing. Suits are not the only articles of clothing that are hung. Blankets, coats, dress shirts, handbags, pants, scarves and ties can all be hung now. Hangers may be used to hold clothes of the same type for organization. Another option is doubling the hanging space. Adding an additional closet rod may be more efficient than shelving space.
However, some items are high hanging and out of reach. These types of closets have multiple tiers or other high corners that are inconvenient and difficult to reach. Utilizing the closet space close to the ceiling will provide the maximum storage space available, however, reaching these the difficulty of retrieval is readily apparent. The difficulty only increases if the owner has a limited range of motion.
The present invention provides a solution to these problems by maximizing closet space and allowing easy access hanging clothes. The present invention provides a garment hanger configured to allow the body portion to extend away from the hook portion in a desired length, essentially adding a plurality of layers for hanging on a closet rod. The garment hanger comprises a hook portion and body portion connected by a housing enclosing a retractable reel having a spring-biased spool wound with a cord. The cord comprises a proximal end and a distal end, wherein the proximal end is attached to spring-biased spool, and the distal end is attached to the upper portion of the body portion. The retractable reel is equipped with a latching mechanism that allows the extension, retraction, and latching of the cord at a desired length. The body portion is substantially triangular and designed for clothes to be hung thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to hangers. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. Some devices disclose a device for hanging a load from an awning having a housing, a rotatable spool within the housing, a cord and a cinching member. Other devices disclose a pant hanger structure attached to a garment hanger having a rectangular holder with a central disposed slit therethrough the holder. These devices, however, do not disclose a garment hanger having a hook portion and body portion connected by a retractable reel having a spring-biased spool with a cord wound thereon. The foregoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 8,245,441 to Domek provides a pull-down planter hanger. The Domek device is an apparatus for hanging a load from awnings, ceilings or wall brackets. The Domek device provides a housing, a rotatable spool within the housing, a biasing member operably connected to the spool, and providing a limited force to urge the spool to rotate in a direction. The load is suspended from a cord that is constantly urged to a wound-up position on a spool held above the load. The load can be lowered by overcoming the winding force and a cinching member provides a clamping action of the cord against a clamping surface of the housing to deter movement of the cord relative to the housing. However, the Domek device does not provide a device that has a hook and body portion that is attached to each other with a retractable reel equipped with a latching mechanism.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,796 to Donahue provides a pant hanger structure that is attached to a conventional wire garment hanger. The Donahue device provides a rectangular holder having a central disposed slit therethrough the holder. He cuffs of a pair of trousers are gripped together and pulled through the slit. The Donahue device can be attached to the hanger or to the upper hook portion of the hanger. However, the Donahue device also does not provide a garment hanger having a retractable reel equipped with a latching mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,097 to Sherrard provides a garment hanger having a detachable shoulder form designed to support garments normally hung in the shoulder region thereof, such as coats and clamping sections designed to support garments normally supported in a folded condition such as trousers. The Sherrard device has a clamping section with a pair of substantially inverted Y-shaped panels attached to a curved hook extension on the upper end. Hinge means are used to engage said panels together. The Sherrard device has a shoulder form for the reception of shoulder-supported garments. However, the Sherrard device does not provide a garment hanger having a retractable reel to allow the body portion to be extended away from the hook portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,421,051 to Brinkman provides a coat hanger designed to suspend a coat and two pairs of trousers. The Brinkman device discloses a hanger hook connecting to the body of the hanger by vertical wire members. A supplementary hanger consists of a plurality of plates interconnected at their ends and designed to fold substantially on a plane. The center plate has a rectangular opening centrally therein. However, the Brinkman device does not provide a device that has a hook and body portion connected to a retractable reel equipped with a latching mechanism.
Published U.S. Patent Application Number 2012/0234876 to Diamond is a garment hanger having a hook insert designed to facilitate nesting of one hanger with the other like hanger. The Diamond device is an insert for a garment hanger disclosing a body having a hook on one side, a flange on the other side, and a hole therethrough, wherein the hole is sized to receive another hook from a corresponding insert. However, the Diamond device does not provide a garment hanger including a retractable reel equipped with a latching mechanism to extend, retract and latch the body portion in a desired length.
Finally, Published U.S. Patent Application Number 2013/0221041 to Wittenstein is a hanger assembly for a garment including a neck opening and a pair of shoulder areas. The Wittenstein device discloses a frame having a pair of lateral ends and a suspensor coupled to the frame to transition between a pair of locations along said frame. However, the Wittenstein device does not provide a device that has a hook and body portion that is attached with a retractable reel equipped with a latching mechanism.
The devices disclosed in the prior art have several known drawbacks. Some devices disclose a device for hanging a load from an awning having a housing, a rotatable spool within the housing, a cord and a cinching member. Other devices disclose a pant hanger structure attached to a garment hanger having a rectangular holder with a central disposed slit therethrough the holder. These devices, however, are limited and do not disclose a garment hanger having a hook and body portion connected by a retractable reel and a cord.
The present invention provides a garment hanger having a hook portion and body portion connected by a retractable reel having a spring-biased spool wound with a cord. The cord includes a proximal end attached to the spring-biased spool, while the distal end is attached to the upper portion of the body portion. The retractable reel is equipped with a latching mechanism that is configured to extend, retract, and latch the cord in a desired length. It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement garment hangers. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.